


Desperate and Hard Times

by canuckgirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: At the beginning of the season, the team endured some early struggles, resulting in Tyler doubting himself as an alternate captain. Jamie quickly puts a stop to that with some comforting and uh some sexy times!





	Desperate and Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> well, I wrote some minor sexual content, which I had struggled to do for like ever! It isn't easy to write so that's why I haven't written it. I usually stick to my usual comfort and angst but I thought I would step out of the box and try something new.
> 
> So sorry that I haven't posted in like forever!! Since November 2018 I think. I'm so sorry. I was going to post this as a birthday fic exchange with someone on tumblr but I never heard back from them so here it is anyway. 
> 
> Happy Easter!! Go Stars Go! Go Bennguin Go! 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

It was after the 3-1 loss to Minnesota that Tyler felt he was beginning to panic, to become unglued. Physically, on the outside he was fine. But it was mentally, on the inside that Tyler was starting to feel panicky, desperate, and moments of pure fright. It had started to happen at the beginning of the losing streak but now it was elevating and now Tyler was starting to fall apart.

But...he couldn't. He couldn't let that happen. Along with Jamie, he was one of the leaders on this young Stars team and he was expected to be counted on, to set an example for the younger players and show them that the Tyler Seguin was an exceptional person and player that they could count on.

So after yet another loss, the third in a row, Tyler just followed the rest of the team off of the ice and into the dressing room, plopping himself down at his stall and staring down at the ground, muttering to himself.

Tyler didn't notice Jamie staring at him in concern as he sat down a couple of stalls over and was just going to say something comforting to Tyler when Tyler began to undress and strip off all of his gear, albeit a bit gruffly and then grabbing a towel, headed off to the showers, completely walking past Jamie and ignoring Jamie's worried "Tyler?"

Tyler also missed all the quizzical and worried looks from the younger players, particularly the young rookie Miro Heiskanen who leaned over to Jamie and asked,

"Jamie, is Tyler okay? I don't mean to pry or anything...uh you know what I mean right? I suck with words, sorry. Fuck!"

Jamie smiled and gave a sheepish Miro a gentle back slap and then ruffled the kid's sweaty hair.

"It's all right, no worries, Miro. I have a feeling I know what it is. I will get through to Tyler. Don't I always? And no, you don't suck with words. You're looking at the person who sucks with words," Jamie smirked, beginning to take off his equipment, starting with his skates.

And that was true. Jamie always did manage to get through to Tyler whenever something was up with him. Nobody else could break through the barriers that Tyler put up to hide but it was ALWAYS Jamie that broke them down and refused to leave Tyler's side until he told him what was wrong. Jamie was a 'stubborn and persistent fucker' as Tyler put it jokingly and it was true.

Jamie always made sure that people he loved and cared about were looked after and doing okay and if they weren't, well, let's just say that Jamie wasn't okay. If Tyler was hurting, either physically or mentally, then Jamie was too. It was the Frick and Frack complex they had going on.

Once all of Jamie's own gear was off, he grabbed his towel and headed off to the shower, and seeing the shower beside Tyler free, strode right over to it and after placing the towel down, turned the shower on, smirking slightly when he saw Tyler glance at him and then huff out a sigh.

"Should have known. Nothing never gets past you. Oh no, not the great Jamie Benn," Tyler retorted quite snidely, taking Jamie by surprise. He and Tyler were always playfully snide with one another as they loved to tease each other but this tone of Tyler's right now....it was just downright plain rude.

Jamie didn't like it. Not one bit. Something was very definitely up with Tyler, something very wrong if he was acting like this.

"Tyler, come on. I know it's really frustrating right now but it's not just you that's struggling. We ALL are and if you haven't noticed I'm playing like shit right now, despite that fight with Wood against New Jersey. Stop taking it all on yourself because it's not just you. It's all of us. You get that? Every single one of us. If you're a real leader like you say you are then prove it to me. Prove it to the team but prove it to yourself more importantly," Jamie said, lathering his hands with shampoo and washing his hair.

Tyler stopped his shower, finished and wrapped his towel around him, staring at Jamie with hurt and teary eyes, catching Jamie off guard and causing Jamie to wince, realizing he could have worded those last words better. 

"'A real leader' eh? Like you? I must be playing quite bad if you think that low of me. Alright then, I will go to Jim and ask him to take back my 'A' because our captain thinks I'm not worthy of it since I'm not a 'real leader'. Happy?" Tyler snapped, storming off, pushing aside a couple of his teammates who stared at him in surprise before turning their confused glances to Jamie who simply just shrugged.

"Tyler...that's not what I meant and you know it! Can you please come back here...." Jamie was frantically rinsing his hair out and washing his body off with body wash before turning the shower off and grabbing his towel as he followed his pissed off best friend back to the locker room.

When he got there, Jamie saw Tyler hurriedly dressing himself, as fast he could as he was desperate to get out of there. When Tyler started searching for his keys and realizing that he couldn't find them, he swore.

Tyler swore even more and pinched his nose in frustration when he saw Jamie hold up his car keys, forgetting that they had carpooled like they usually did. And Jamie had picked Tyler up this morning so Tyler was stuck until Jamie was ready.

And given how long Jamie took on his hair, it could be a while.

Tyler just sat down at his stall and stared off into the distance, at nothing in particular, completely ignoring everyone, particularly Jamie when he tried to continue the conversation.

Surprisingly, Jamie didn't even bother with his hair, just letting it go free, which caught Tyler by surprise when Jamie gestured for him to follow him out to the car.

"Your hair, Jamie. You didn't...you never....I mean...."Tyler stuttered, unable to comprehend that Jamie was skipping out on styling his hair for once. That NEVER happened.

Jamie smiled softly and turned to look at Tyler, who was looking at him in confusion.

"It's not important. I have something else to do that's more important than styling my hair and making it look pretty. Someone else takes more priority right now and that's going back to your place, open your gigantic ass bad that I love more than I admit and cuddle our asses off while you listen to me talk your ass off with a pep talk and not to mention also having doggy cuddles with those awesome dogs of yours. And also have a nice long talk. Sound good? It better because it's happening no matter what. We need to talk because you can't bottle it up inside or it will just build up and get worse. And you don't want that Tyler, trust me. I don't want that either. I just want my awesome and amazing Tyler,who loves his precious dogs and is the best brother and friend that anyone could ever have. Now, how about we go home and do what I just said that we do? Sound good? It better because you don't have a say," Jamie teased playfully, reaching over and ruffling Tyler's hair, knowing that would annoy him.

Tyler playfully smacked Jamie's hand away, and huffed, pretending to be angry this time. He just smiled and nodded, settling in as Jamie then wrapped an arm around his shoulder and guided him out to the garage and to Jamie's truck.

"Yeah yeah, I think you made that obvious Jamie. There never is any arguing with you. One can never win," smirked Tyler, as they approached the truck and went around to both sides of the vehicle.

Jamie smirked and shrugged, unlocking the truck and getting in the driver's seat just as Tyler plopped himself down in the passenger seat, both closing their doors at the same. 

"Glad that you admit that, Segs. Took you long enough. Now if only Jordie came around. I have a feeling that may never happen but hey, you never know. Stranger things have happened," Jamie said, as the two of them buckled their seat belts and Jamie started his truck.

Tyler just scoffed and rolled his eyes at Jamie, who giggled his playful giggle, the one that had Tyler helplessly in love with. 

"Yeah...keep dreaming Benny. Keep dreaming. There are just some things that you can't win at and battling with Jordie is one of them. Just....don't tell him that and give him the satisfaction of having bragging rights. Trust me, I have siblings and that is NEVER a good idea. I've learned that the hard way. But that's okay Jamie. I consider you you the older brother that I never had. Strong, protective, always has to win at everything...." Tyler trailed off, teasingly as Jamie reversed his truck carefully out of the parking spot and headed out of the parking lot.

Once out of the parking lot and at a red light, Jamie turned to look at Tyler and smiled softly, gently putting his huge hand on top of Tyler's left hand which was top of his thigh and squeezed it in only the way that Jamie could. When Tyler returned the smile and squeezed back, Jamie took it as a good sign and returned his attention to the road as the light turned green, signaling that it was time to go.

On their way to Tyler's home, where a much needed talk, comfort food, comforting and some puppy love was awaiting them.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once they were at Tyler's, Jamie and Tyler got out of the truck and when Tyler gave Jamie a quizzical look, Jamie just shrugged and slammed his truck door shut and proceeded to follow Tyler up to his house.

"Got some things to say to you and talk to you about and depending on how long it will take for it to sink into your head, I may stay the night. I know that you're okay with that because you don't want me driving home all tired and get in a accident and all hurt do you? Didn't think so. Besides, I want to see those awesome dogs of yours that just can't get enough of their Uncle Jamie," Jamie smirked playfully as Tyler unlocked the front door, rolling his eyes.

Once Tyler and Jamie entered the house, Jamie shut the door and locked it up, like he had done so many times prior. Tyler took off his shoes, followed by Jamie and headed further into the house, which already had lights on due to Tyler having them on timers. 

Gerry, and Cash immediately came running out of the living room where they were obviously waiting, while a more calmer Marshall trotted after them, content for his younger brothers to be hogging all of the attention. Cash went for Tyler while Gerry went for the laughing Jamie, who petted Gerry and squatted down to play more with him but the eagerly excited Gerry bowled Jamie over, causing him to land on the floor and be attacked by a overly excited dog who just loved it when his daddy and uncle cooed over him.

"Hey you guys!! Guess you missed us. Yeah, I think so. How about we all go up to Tyler's bedroom and snuggle down for the night? I bet you guys would love that and I know he would love that. Right?" Jamie smiled very very slyly over at Tyler, who was blushing beet red.

Of course Tyler would love that. How could he turn down Jamie and his not-very-subtle way of flirting with him? Just the way that Jamie's cow eye gazed at him with that amazing look of wonder all the time could have melted Tyler until he was a puddle of goo.

After checking the downstairs and leaving a couple of lights on, Jamie, Tyler, and the dogs headed upstairs and straight to Tyler's bedroom, Jamie not even bothering to use the main bathroom for any night time shit that needed to be done. Tyler had an en suite, they could sure. Always have and more than likely always.

Shedding their suits and hanging them up, Jamie and Tyler stripped down to their boxers and just simply put on their pajama shirt and crawled into bed, with Gerry practically lying right on top of Jamie and unfortunately for Cash and Marshall, they had to remain on the floor. Cash on Tyler's side of the bed and Marshall curled up in his doggy bed over by Tyler's closet.

"Ooof! Gerry, my my my, you're quite the big boy now aren't you? I remember you when you were a wee little puppy. So darned cute you were, yes you were. I remember when your daddy brought you home and you almost fell out of his arms trying to get to me. You almost hurt yourself just because you wanted to see Uncle Chubbs. You silly silly dog. Must get that from your daddy but it's something that I will always love about this little family..." Jamie stopped his cooing and petting of Gerry to turn his look onto Tyler, signaling that it was time for that talk now.

"Okay. Talk. And Seggy? Don't even try and bullshit me. I know you better than you know yourself. I know it's frustrating right now but if we just stick with it, it will get better. It will. Honest," Jamie said, laying against the headboard and turning to face a sighing Tyler.

Tyler closed his eyes and began to fidget nervously, a habit he tended to do when he din't want to talk about something or face something, but he calmed immediately when Jamie reached over with one hand and held one of Tyler's hands in his own, squeezing it reassuringly. Right away, as if on cue, Tyler eased off on his fidgeting and began to explain.

"You're one persistent asshole aren't you Jamie? Well, this losing streak sucks but what sucks even more and hurts more is the fact that I feel that I'm not contributing at all, that I'm not worthy of the 'A' on my sweater. Give it to someone who is actually doing something to help the team. For fuck's sake, not only can I not score a goal but I'm on the ice for goals against and can't even offer up an team moral. Tell me Jamie, what kind of leader does that? Not a very good one," Tyler huffed, turning away from Jamie, suddenly self-conscious. He didn't know why because it was just Jamie and Jamie would NEVER EVER judge him.

Not like some idiots in the past had.

Jamie didn't sigh in sympathy nor did he get angry. Instead he pulled Tyler over until he was virtually in his lap but cuddled up to Jamie's side so that it looked like they were glued together as one. Jamie looked at Tyler, holding Tyler's gaze, like he was daring him to even try and look away.

"Really? Because I'm looking at a guy who is a great leader and always works his ass off even when times are tough, like right now. You have the letter on the chest for a reason, Tyler. Because you've earned it. Yeah, you're not scoring right now but neither am I so we're in this together. You're not alone in this Seggy so keep thinking that. You will break through eventually because even if you have trouble believing in yourself right now, I will believe in you all on my own. And not just that but the entire team supports you right now. Jim knows how hard you're working, he sees it so don't even worry. You're going to break out of this really soon and when, not if, when it happens, it's going to be really monumental and at a really crucial time. Mark my words that I said that because I know it's going to happen and it will all turn around. If I have to keep repeating it over and over again, so be it. If that's what I have to do to cheer you up, then that's what I will do. Got it? I really hope so because I'm starting to nod off here," Jamie ended with a joke, causing a small smile to appear on Tyler's face, which made Jamie like he had done his job.

"Because I'm that exhausting to look after right? Sorry...sorry....that was a joke. I didn't mean it okay? I know you don't want me saying stuff like that because it's not true. I'm tying to cut down on it, I swear. It's a work in progress. As long as you're here with me, there is a less chance of me being like that. Everyone wins. I sure could of used you in Boston....." sighed Tyler, beginning to head back down THAT road again until Jamie shook his head and nuzzled his nose up against the side of Tyler's cheek, smiling as he felt  
Tyler shudder in delight.

That meant Jamie was doing his job. As usual.

"Don't go there Seggy. Just stop where you are and look around at what you have here now, NOT what you had and what was not so great for you. You're here now, with me, your Jamie, your awesome dogs who are pretty much your kids and you have a team that cares about and appreciates you. What's Boston's loss is our gain, especially MY gain, since I have this amazing person in my life that I wish I had my entire life. Maybe if I had you around when I was growing up, being called Chubbs wouldn't have been so bad...." Jamie trailed off, his turn now to veer off course and only coming back on track when Tyler pulled him back in with a soft kiss to Jamie's nose.

Tyler smiled softly as he looked Jamie firmly in the eyes and prepared to return the pep talk. He knew that Jamie wasn't a fan of the nickname 'Chubbs' and that it bothered him more than people thought or realized. Jamie just put on a brave face and laughed and joked along with everyone, just keeping up the facade and not letting them know that they were being hurtful. And that had included Jordie but that facade had ended after Jordie had caught Jamie crying and running off after Jordie's so-called friends were teasing Jamie. That had not sat well with Jordie at all and after that, had not associated with them. Instead Jordie had made sure to make it known that he would protect his baby brother at any cost. Forever and always, Jordie had told Jamie once, even if they were now on separate teams.

"Jame....I get it. I really and truly do. I promise to come to you and talk to you more, even if it's about the smallest of things, even if it's really mundane. I'm still learning and growing as a person every day but having you in my life has definitely helped me. I'm so grateful and I want you to know that. I wish I had you in my life earlier too but it is as it is and the important thing is that we have each other now. We help each other and love each other and that's what we're all about. When I hear you talk about people calling you that name that I will never call you it makes me angry. It makes me want to track them down and punch their fucking lights out because nobody talks shit about my Jamie Benn. NOBODY!! And that goes for these days too. I'm more than willing to drop my gloves for you again if that's what it takes. You know I would. In a heartbeat," smiled Tyler, a real sincere one that Jamie had been waiting to see for the first time lately. And now that he had seen it, it warmed Jamie's heart, that he had accomplished what he had set out to do in the first place: to look after Tyler and cheer him up, to get him through the difficult stretch they were currently embroiled in.

"Aw, that's so sweet Ty, so sweet and I appreciate it. But I don't want those precious hands of yours getting damaged protecting me. They're good for other things, more useful things....some I can name right now....or maybe show you....if you want me to," Jamie purred, a bit on the seductive side, never ever feeling so attracted towards Tyler. He couldn't explain the sudden urge but he sure as hell wasn't going to ignore it. 

Jamie just hoped that Tyler felt the same way and not completely turned off and frightened. But judging by the smile and grin on Tyler's face, Jamie knew he didn't have anything to worry about.

They could talk more later but for the moment, Jamie and Tyler just wanted to live in the now. That's what they were all about, living in the present and not thinking about the what ifs, ands, or buts.

"Well, why don't you show me then, Jamie Benn? Show me what ya got," Tyler purred back and that was all it took before Tyler and Jamie were off.

After lifting Gerry off of them and putting him with his brothers in the bedroom next to Tyler's room with apologetic pats and promises to make it up to them, Jamie and Tyler tore off each other's clothes at a beyond frantic pace, until they were completely naked and pawing at one another as they collapsed onto the bed and began their long-awaited love-making.

"Oh god....whoah!!!" panted Jamie, just as began sucking at Tyler's neck, as he clutched Tyler's body right up against his own body like they were glued, his hands exploring all over Tyler. When Jamie felt Tyler's hands reach his ass, he squealed, getting more and more turned on by the second. Jamie was becoming so overwhelmingly dizzy with the feelings of want and lust that it was gobbling him up whole, sending Jamie spiraling out of control. Jamie growled and returned the feeling, grabbing Tyler's ass, as he whispered ever so seductively, "I wanted this for ever so long and now that it's happening I'm out of my mind. You, Tyler Seguin, make me that way and I love you So. Fucking. Much!"

"Same fucking here...ahhh!! Oh my god....Jamie...you beast!!!" Tyler yelped, as the party only just got started.

Jamie smirked at being called a beast and resumed his tactical methods at delighting Tyler and embarking on a whole new path.

With all the panting, moaning, groaning, and a few yells here and there, it was a miracle the entire neighborhood didn't hear Jamie and Tyler. Or perhaps they did and were just doing the neighborly thing and minding their own business.

After what seemed like forever, and in reality it had been a couple of hours, a panting and dripping with sweat Jamie and Tyler were completely tangled and tied up in the bed sheets, with Tyler lying right on top of a huffing and puffing Jamie, gazing down into Jamie's glazed eyes. Jamie closed his eyes and moaned in pure delight, not quite winding down just yet as Tyler licked some sweat off Jamie's forehead and then his chest, teasing him as he licked around Jamie's nipple. Jamie moaned even more as he wrapped his arms tighter around Tyler, rubbing their crotches together, he and Tyler completely out of their minds and out of this world.

"You...little....spitfire....god, you're just a-amazing Tyler. So amazing," Jamie panted, trying desperately to calm down but his turn -on was keeping him pretty....turned on. With Jamie and Tyler pretty much glued together, it was going to be a struggle to want to let go of one another but they did have to get cleaned up, not to mention wash the bed sheets and sleep in one of the guestrooms. 

Not to mention have a shower or bath. At 1:00 in the morning, one could say that that was crazy but Jamie and Tyler had to clean themselves up after that phenomenal sexual performance. And the best part was, Tyler was feeling a whole lot better now than he did just a few hours ago where he felt like he was down on his luck.

Now, thanks to Jamie, his amazing boyfriend, Tyler felt like he was flying, soaring, on top of the world. King of the world, where he deserved to belong.

"J-jamie...you're a god. A fucking god. I...feel so much better now. I had no idea that having sex with you would free me of the frustrating shit that I have been dealing with. I feel like the weight has been lifted off of me....or is it....under me? That sexy, beyond amazing body of yours and that ass....oh god. What can I say about your fine ass, Jamie? It's up there with Crosby's and Toews', if not better....scratch that...IT IS BETTER! Jesus fucking Christ Jamie, you have me out of my mind right now and I absolutely love it. Thank you so very fucking much," panted Tyler, his lust taking over as he grabbed Jamie's fine booty and squeezed for one last time . Well, for this time anyway. There will be plenty more ass-grabbing in the future, that's for sure.

Jamie closed his eyes, moaning in delight before opening them again and smiling tiredly at Tyler, who returned the smile, exhausted with pure delight.

"Okay, time to get up and have a shower. It's...whatever the fuck time it is. It's late...and I know we have tomorrow off but we should at least find something to do other than sex. Let's try and get free of these sheets first okay? Whoahhhh....ooof! Ow! Oh my god," Jamie winced, as he and Tyler wriggled desperately around, tangling themselves even further before they managed to roll right off of the bed and landing on the carpeted floor with thumps and groans that were followed by giggles.

"We're just a tangled mess right now aren't we? But I just love it," Tyler laughed, as he and Jamie began trying to free themselves of the bed sheets and after several moments of cursing and more kissing and ass-grabbing, Jamie and Tyler were finally free.

"I love it too. Wouldn't want it any other way. You okay now Ty? Honestly?" Jamie sincerely said, placing his two hands on Tyler's cheeks and gazing softly and worriedly into his eyes, hoping for the answer that he was desperately looking for.

And he got it as Tyler smiled and nodded, closing his eyes, as he felt Jamie lean down and lean his forehead against his own, still savoring each other's essence. Tyler shivered as he felt Jamie shift off his forehead and lean down slightly and over and nibble on his earlobe as he whispered softly in Tyler's ear,

"That's good. That means I've done my job. And well, judging by how happy you are, Tyler. That's all I ever want for you Seggy, is for you to be happy. Nothing else matters but that. And you."

Jamie then pulls back as he and Tyler gaze lovingly at each other before they looked over at the clock and realized that it was now after 1 am!! Both giggled as they scrambled to find their underwear and at least not be completely naked. 

Once they had their briefs on, Tyler gathered up the bedding and went to go put it in the washing machine, not worrying to do it now though. It could wait until later. Before Tyler left, Jamie smirked devilishly as he seductively licked Tyler's neck as he walked by him to head to the bathroom to start the shower or bath. Whichever it was, it sure was going to be one sexy time.

"I'll see you in the bathroom. Do hurry up will you? I can't wait for more and neither can our little friends." Jamie grinned, referring to his and Tyler's dicks, which were hard more than ever now, straining helplessly against the fabric of their briefs. 

Tyler was practically drooling with want as he watched Jamie saunter ever so seductively out of the room, purposely swaying his hips, showing off that ass of his, the ass that was barely kept inside of the briefs that were just screaming 'take me off' despite just being put back on. Tyler just about lost it when Jamie turned around to wink at Tyler before smacking his own ass as he disappeared towards the bathroom.

A desperately turned on Tyler frantically hurried on his way to the laundry room, taking care to turn the lights on and not fall down the stairs in his haste to get back to Jamie. As he stuffed the bedding inside the washing machine, he heard the shower turn on upstairs, signaling that Tyler had to hurry.

"Jesus Christ Jamie, you really and truly fixed me. In more ways than one. I thank you with just these words: yee haw. Giddy up and ride 'em cowboy!"

As soon as Tyler got back upstairs after putting the bedding in the washing machine, he turned the lights back off, except for the hallway ones, which lit the way from the bedroom to the bathroom, which was getting quite steamed up.

Tyler entered and saw Jamie's briefs just discarded once again on the floor and the shower going, with Jamie poking his head out from behind the shower curtain, beads of water cascading down his face and dripping off his nose, his hair soaked and plastered to his head.

"Oh Tyler...." he called, disappearing behind the curtain just as Tyler shed his briefs and practically ran towards the shower, being careful not to slip as he got in, of course.  
Once Tyler was in, he was greeted by the magnificent sight of his Jamie, standing there smiling at him, water just cascading down his nude body, from head to toe and all in between. Jamie's hair was plastered to his head, but he was getting ready to wash it, holding the shampoo until Tyler shook his head and took the bottle from him.

"Let me wash your hair and you can do mine. Afterwards...well we will just have to take it from there. I don't give a shit that it's the middle of night; I want to play with my precious Jamie. Do you want to play with me Jamie?" whispered Tyler, very very seductively, as he opened the bottle and poured some shampoo into his hand and went to work washing Jamie's dark hair, scrubbing and rubbing firmly.

"You bet I fucking do Tyler. More than....oooh...anything......ahhhh....in my life. You are just determined to send me into a tailspin aren't you?" teased Jamie, as Tyler finished washing Jamie's hair and simply just watched as Jamie rinsed his hair out.

"How did guess that? Of course and I'm right there with you naturally, at your side. You saving and protecting me and I'm keeping you in one piece....So. Damn. Hot," Tyler panted, his desire and lust making me feel like he was on a never-ending sugar high. 

Now it was Jamie's turn to wash Tyler's hair and he pressed himself up against Tyler's back, feeling the glorious feeling of his hard-on pressing up against him. Tyler shuddered just as Jamie shuddered, their passion taking possession of their bodies and making them their slaves and prisoners with no way out.

As if Jamie and Tyler wanted to escape anyway. 

After rinsing each other of shower gel they had put on one another, Tyler felt a bit faint from all the delight and heat of the shower and Jamie and he buckled a bit, but luckily Jamie caught him in his arms and turned the shower off before sitting down in the tub. Jamie leaned against the wall with Tyler sitting in between Jamie's legs, Jamie anxiously and worriedly watching Tyler's head loll around, with little whimpers.

"My baby, are you okay? Tyler....are you alright? Honey...oh my god," Jamie was beginning to panic, the way that he got whenever something was wrong with Tyler. He held Tyler close to his body protectively, arms held protectively around Tyler's waist, nuzzling against his cheek and ear. "Tyler?"

Tyler smiled and turned his head to the side so that he was gazing up at Jamie's worried and frightened look. He reached one hand up and brushed Jamie's wet hair ever so softly, hmmmming so softly.

"I'm okay Jamie. Just a little overwhelmed from the shower heat and all the fun that we had. I think maybe that we should go to bed and actually get some sleep. Doesn't mean the fun has to end, just maybe resting up so we can have some more energy for what we do next," suggested Tyler, playfully squeezing the inner side of Jamie's thigh that was dangerously close to Jamie's dick and Jamie knew it.

Despite groaning and whimpering for more, Jamie knew that Tyler was right and that they definitely needed to dry off and go to bed. They certainly did get quite the workout after all.

"You're right Tyler. We do need to get some sleep. All play has made us....excuse me...very very tired," Jamie was interrupted in his talking with a yawn. Tyler smiled and covered Jamie's open mouth with one hand, silencing him and watching Jamie with his wide and curious eyes.

"Off we go then. We can fix up my bedroom tomorrow. Let's just go to bed....for real this time, shall we?" Tyler said, as he and Jamie fought, or more like struggled, to get up but after some giggling and grunting and some sliding and slipping, they got to standing on their feet and were toweling one another off before slipping back into their briefs, for good this time.

Then, it was off to the spare bedroom where the dogs were and when Tyler and Jamie crawled into bed, Gerry was the only one of his brothers to notice and whimpered to want back in between Jamie and Tyler.

Jamie smiled and picked Gerry up and placed him in between him and Tyler, laying down and turning to face Tyler after he had turned off the lamp, settling in for good now. Jamie and Tyler both petted Gerry and cooed their goodnights to him and the dog was quick to fall asleep, snoring softly in what seemed like mere seconds.

Before they fell asleep themselves, Jamie and Tyler shared a deep kiss followed by quick grabs to their asses, followed by some snickering and that was it. 

Except for whispered "Goodnight, you fucking beast" and a "Goodnight my dear Tyler", Jamie and Tyler were fast asleep, all recovered from what was an eventful day.

A day that had started quite emotional but had ended in pure delight. Jamie had accomplished his goal of getting Tyler back on track, no matter what it took to get him there. 

No matter what indeed.


End file.
